All Around Me
by CrazyKayla
Summary: Its been a year since Edward left, Bella is now 19 and guess what! She's famous! For singing of all things, but Bella's songs are a little out there and when she has a concert she sees him. Will they fall in love again? Or will he leave? Will she? T
1. Chapter 1: Old faces

OK

OK!! Here's my new story! I do not own ANYTHING about the real Twilight series. Ok?!

**Chapter 1: The Song**

I walked out onto the stage. '_Here Goes_' I thought as I crossed the stage. Everyone had known me for my strange songs. I was about to show them another oddly amazing song that I had written. (_**A.N. the song is actually by Flyleaf. I luv them!) **_Everyone was cheering as I reached the microphone.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled. Then the lights dimmed down and the music started. I remembered what had happened to me a year ago and so that was how this song came to be. But I can't think about him anymore. He was never supposed to exist. But I'll see him again some day. I hope.

I began to sing:

"All Around Me"

"My hands are searching for you

My arms are outstretched towards you

I feel you on my fingertips

My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being

Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me

And you whisper you love me

And I begin to fade

Into our secret place

The music makes me sway

The angels singing say we are alone with you

I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry

The light is white

And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand

I give it to you

Now you owe me

All I am

You said you would never leave me

I believe you

I believe

I can feel you all around me

Thickening the air I'm breathing

Holding on to what I'm feeling

Savoring this heart that's healed"

Everyone cheered some more. And I had an odd feeling that he was watching but I didn't look for him. I just went backstage. My manager and best friend, Kait, found me in my dressing room, crying. I couldn't help it. You don't tell someone that you love them and then just leave them. Well for someone who had been alive over 100 years, waiting for love, for you, then you'd begin to think they'd never leave you.

'_But he did leave you, Bella_'

"Bella?!" Kait yelled. She rushed over to me and just held me close.

"Its okay, Bella. Don't think about him," yes. She knew about Edward, but she didn't know what he was.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry Kait, I do this everyday," I whispered. And it was true. I did cry everyday. I just needed to sing. That would help me.

"Bella I hope that the man that did this to you will rot in hell for it," she said. I laughed inwardly. He already thinks he's going to hell just for existing.

"I better go Kait, their gonna start another song. I'll be right back," I said and started to get up. She was right behind me, making sure I would be okay.

"You sure you don't wanna just ditch?" she asked.

"No. I don't, that would be cowardly. I have to go back out." I answered and made my way towards the stage.

As I walked out to the crowd I had a strange feeling. Someone wasn't cheering me, just watching me with pained and loving eyes. I gasped when I saw who was looking at me like that and then I saw the person next to him.

My favorite person in the world.

Alice.

And the man who left me.

Edward.

She was smiling, he wasnt. The knot in my stomach tightened and I wanted to hurl but I didn't. All I did was sing my next song.

**Ok!! What'd you think?? Let me know! (The buttons right there!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!) Lol. D**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

OKEE DOKEE

_**OKEE DOKEE. Here goes the next chapter.**_

_**ENJOY!!**_

Chapter 2: Meeting

After the show I ran straight to the dressing room. But no later than my arrival, Alice showed up. Bringing her happy-go-lucky attitude with her. She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Bellaaaaa!" she sang. Here smile was so big that I thought it would crack her face in two. But its not like that would hurt her.

"Hey Alice!" I said, faking enthusiasm. I loved Alice like a sister but she disappeared for a year and obviously expects us to just be like normal. I wanted to, but some things never change.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked, knowing exactly why I was so down in the dumps. I smiled at her and noticed Edward. My smile slowly disappeared.

"Nothing," I said quickly and blushed. The way Edward was looking at me just sent my heart…

"Boyfriend trouble?" She asked.

"NO!" I said a little to loudly. She giggled and Edward just looked shocked but quickly recovered, coming up to me and holding out his hand.

I accepted the handshake.

"Bella, so good to see you again," he said and flashed me a smile. It wasn't his old smile, my smile, this one was different. This one broke my heart all over again. I felt like I did back when he left me in the woods.

I smiled back at him, though I know it didn't reach my eyes. "Nice to see you too," I said. I felt sick.

"Bella! Your show was wonderful," Alice said. I turned to face her.

"Thank you Alice," I answered.

"What was the name of that first song? It was my favorite!" she jumped up and down. My body froze. I'd written that song about Edward. Though on the last line it said "heart that's healed". Mine was nowhere near being healed.

"All Around Me," I replied quickly, not wanting here to see that I was really lost in my thoughts.

"It was a very well written song," Edward joined in.

"I love your singing! It's wonderful!" Alice yelled. Where is Kait when you need her?

"You never told me you could sing," Edward said quietly. I knew he would say that. I just had a mental feeling so I answered in the way that I'd been practicing.

"It never really came up," I whispered.

"Well, we should go, Bella. It was really good seeing you and I'll call you later! Come on Eddie," Alice said. Edward growled at her. He didn't like being called Eddie.

They had disappeared. Again. I fell to the couch in tearless, broken sobs. Kait found me in this state and rushed over to comfort me. After about then minutes she spoke up.

"Girl, that's it! Who is this boy? I'm gonna make him pay for making you cry so much. Tell me his name!" She yelled.

"No. Please don't hurt Edward," I whispered, but she heard me.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" She asked. When I nodded she let out a gasp in surprise.

"OMG!" she yelled, I covered my ears. "But he's like famous!" she added in a slightly quieter tone.

Say WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3: Duet!

Chapter 3: Duet

_**Chapter 3: Duet!?**_

"What?!" I yelled. Kait just smiled at me.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it. Everyone thinks you two will be together in a matter of weeks."

"We already dated. We went to the same high school. Forks High." I whispered, remembering.

"So what would you say if I had you two singing a song together?" she asked shyly. That wasn't like her at all.

"I don't know. Why?" I asked her suspiciously. She was just like Alice, never shy, always one to stand out, that is, once you got to know her.

"Just wondering. Oh yeah, you two are gonna write and perform a song together." She added the last part quickly, hoping I wouldn't catch it. But I did.

All I did was stare at her, open-mouthed. This was shocking beyond belief! Did he agree to this? Surely he doesn't know…he would never sing with me! Oh no!

"Well…I'd better call him in, so you two can get catch up." She said then turned around and called. "Edward! You can come in now!"

He walked him. Him and all his godness. Nothing about him had ever changed and nothing ever would. He would remain this young forever and never love me.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" I asked, trying to be nice and forget our earlier conference.

"Hello Bella. So wonderful to see you," he said in his velvety voice. Kait smiled at both of us. We shook hands.

That's when someone else entered the room. I knew who it was the moment I saw him.

"Emmett!" I cried. His attention was immediately directed to me.

"Bella?! It's been forever! Nice to see you!" He boomed then gave me a bear hug.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I'm Kait Forbes, Isabella's manager." Kait said. Emmett turned to her and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Forbes. You know who I am. Edward's manager," he added for my benefit.

"You're a manager?" I laughed. Imagining Emmett as anything professional was just funny _**(A.N. It is!!)**_ Edward just stood there like the beautiful statue he was.

"Yes, Bella, I'm a manager." Emmett said, goofy grin still on his face.

"Well, we should be going. If this song is going to happen we need Bella in tip-top shape. Bye!" Kait said, pulling me with her.

"Bye," I said.

"See ya!" Emmett roared.

"Have a nice night," Edward said softly.

A new song, a new partner and old wounds. This is just going to be a huge fit of fun.

That's when I smacked into something hard and warm. I looked up to see the scruffy face of an old family friend.

"Jake?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4: Home

Thank you reviewers

_**Thank you reviewers!! I love you!!**_

_**-Candygirl111**_

_**Chapter 4:Home**_

"Bells?" Jake asked.

"Jake!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Bells!" he yelled, just as excited and returned my hug.

"I've missed you! How's Billy? Charlie? Everyone?" I asked.

"They're all great Bella. Dads been, well dad and Charlie watches all your shows. Pay Per View has become his best friend. All us on the rez and Forks are great," he laughed. I felt like I was missing some weird werewolf joke.

"What about Angela Weber?" I asked. Angela had become my best friend right before I became famous. I had her number but I'd been too busy to call. I would do that tomorrow.

"Your friend? She's probably doing better than the rest of us. She's getting married in a couple of weeks. To that Ben guy," Jake laughed again. I couldn't believe it. Angela was getting married at 19! I was so happy for her that I didn't care most people would be upset. I knew she loved Ben, you could tell that whenever she looked at him. Same as him with her.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Wonderful. I'll be turning 18 in a couple of months. _**(A.N. Not Jake's real B-day!!) **_You're doing well though aren't you?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Yeah. But I'll be dueting tomorrow. Oh, Kait is giving me the look. I should go. I'll talk to you later. I even promise that I'll come up to Forks soon. Bye Jake!" I said and hugged him one more time.

"Bye Bells!"

When I got home Kait yelled a quick goodbye and left. I love that girl to death but she is a little to hyper.

I jumped into the shower, unknotting all of my tense muscles. I towel-dried my hair and got into my pajamas.

Once fully relaxed, I sat down on my leather sofa, pulled my blanket up to my nose and watched TV.

I was asleep ten minutes later, my dream was forgotten when I woke up the next morning. I prepared for the day quickly, eating, brushing my teeth, combing impossible hair, and clothes. I wore an aquamarine t-shirt with regular blue jeans and navy flip-flops.

I walked out of the hotel feeling oddly optimistic about the day. Emmett would probably have me laughing like crazy.

I gasped when something ice-cold and hard as rock touched my shoulder and knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," Edward said. "I didn't mean to scare you," he added teasingly. We chatted for a few moments then the paparazzi showed up and took pictured like crazy.

Edward grabbed my arm and we started running. At human speed of course. When we stopped, Edward hurried me into the car and rushed into his side. The car purred to life and we were off.

"Thanks for that," I said. "Why'd you come get me?"

Edward just flashed his teeth in a smile, deciding not to answer. I glared, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, okay. Kait is busy with her husband and Emmett is…well rose had a meltdown," Edward laughed as if it were everyday material.

"Why did Rose have a meltdown?"

"She lost her hairdryer," he shrugged and I burst into a fit of laughter. But when I looked down, I quickly came back to earth.

"Edward, is that a picture of us?" I asked.

It was from when we'd started dating. Edward was standing behind me, arms locked around my tummy, head on my neck and smiling. I was smiling too. If only I'd known.


	5. Chapter 5: The picture

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooong time. My comp was BUSTED. It took forever to fix. But I'm back now and here's chapter 5!**_

Chapter 5: The Picture

"Huh?" Oh, that. Yeah, I kept it. That was my favorite picture of you. I wanted to...remember the good times," he said.

"Oh. You never let me keep a picture of you. You took all of mine, remember?" I asked.

Edward said nothing but just gripped the steering wheel tighter. I decided to continue, since I knew that I had his full attention.

"i never fully got over you...I mean I did stop crying after a while but I never dated again. 'As if I never existed' you could never pull off that promise," I said, muttering the last part.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. I blushed, had I really said that out loud?

"Its the truth," I whispered regretfully. He clenched his teeth and I could tell he was mad.

"I tried, as hard as I could, to stay away from you. I lasted a year until Alice saw you on TV on night. We were in Britain and I had a concert later that night. After my concert I tried to find out where your next tour would be. I felt like a stalker but I honestly didnt care," he said through clenched teeth.

I stayed silent. Most girls would most likely be frightened but I was flattered. Somehow I could never be scared around Edward, not anymore at least. I just really missed him.

"Bella? Did I say to much?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I just...never mind," I said quickly.

Thankfully Edward isn't the kind of guy who tries to coax things out you a person. He didn't bring the subject up again. We drove in silence to the studio. When he parked I got out of the car.

"Bella?" Edward said as we entered the building

"Yes, Edward?" I asked.

"Did you really cry over me?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, I did. For months. The only reason I'm here is because Jake helped me through it all."

"I'm so sorry. If I'd have known I would've--"

"Stayed and made yourself miserable? I would've noticed soon enough Edward," I said, cutting him off.

"Who said I would be miserable?"

"You left me. Didn't—don't love me," I said. Thankfully no one was at the recording studio. At the moment. We'd come early.

"Isabella Swan. I can't believe that you fell for that lie. That's what really hurt me. You believed that lie so quickly even after all those times I said I loved you," he stopped. I just stared at him.

"Edward I have to think," and I ran.


	6. Chapter 6: The Crash

_**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. My comp is now officially fixed. Woo. And I'll admit, I have had writer's block. Sorry...maybe.**_

**Chapter 6: The Crash**

As I ran I appreciatively noticed that Edward wasn't following. However, because it's me, I tripped while crossing the street. A huge semi was coming right at me.

My heart stopped, all blood seemed to freeze. The whole world was suddenly aware to my unseeing eyes. All muscles in my body seemed to be screaming the same thing. They were screaming, "MOVE!"

It was all I could hear.

When people experience death in movies, it actually is much different then when it really is. Nothing seems to really be there. Only you. There's no true way to define the feeling.

The ground suddenly vanished beneath me. The semi braked immediately and onlookers sat around me, amazed. I looked at my rescuer and saw none other then the very man I was running from, Edward.

My halted heart seemed to move with excruciating pain, and my ribs threatened to break. My breath was coming quickly and was very shallow.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was very frantic.

I struggled to find my voice. "I'm fine," I said. Edward didn't look all that convinced. I tried to sit up but went right back down when a burning sensation began in my arm. I began to scream as the burning got worse. Edward saw my reaction and looked at my arm.

"Probably broken. Better get you to Carlisle," he spoke so easily. That's when I noticed the flashing of cameras. But you know what? I didn't care.

The ground vanished from beneath me again and Edward walked with me smoothly back to his car. The cameras went wild. No doubt this would be the cover story. Even Forks would hear about it.

"Try to think of something to get your mind off of the pain," Edward suggested his voice unintentionally alluring.

So I hummed.

Edward looked at me with a confused face. That's when I noticed what I was actually singing. It was the song I hadn't heard in over a year. The song that I inspired. Crap.

"Don't start. It was the first thing that came to mind," I said quickly. He nodded and gently placed me in the car. My burning ache got even worse.

"Ow!!" I yelled. "Hurry up! OW!!" he didn't need further encouragement. With a quick, swift movement we were on the way to the hospital.

The burning just wouldn't go away! How did my arm even break? Nothing had even touched it! I heard no sickening crack!

I screamed. There was something burning my arm! The scream became deafening as my pain got even worse. I felt far away and out of my body. Something was definitely wrong. I was pretty sure that this was irregular for a broken arm.

"BELLA?" Edward yelled. His voice just vanished as it hit my ears.

I suddenly couldn't feel, hear or see anything. It seemed that all my senses just turned off. Went away. All I could see was blackness, but I knew that I wasn't passed out. The pain in my arm went away and I floated.

Was Edward with me? I had no idea. I just sat there, floating in sweet nothingness.

Not awake, not asleep.

Just, there. If that was even possible.


	7. Chapter 7: The reason

When I could see again, everything was different. The world seemed so unique. Like I was seeing for the first time. I heard beeping noises and looked around. I was in a hospital bed, IV taped to my arm and tube things in my nose.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. Something cold touched me and I looked to see what it was.

"Bella?" The velvet voice asked.

"Edward, why am I here?" My voice seemed distant and inaudible.

"you passed out and didn't wake up for a while. Every one was worried. Even Carlisle. Which is very rare as you should know. No one knows what is wrong with you yet," he replied.

Oh. Maybe that's why I can barely remember the trip here.

Thats when Carlisle walked in. "Bella, hello. Good to see you again. Esme's missed you so much. So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine now. I don't know what was wrong honestly. Do you?"

"No, we don't know actually. We've tested everything. Did something happen to you recently?"

"No," I answered quickly. I didn't want to tell them about my encounter with Mark, a vampire who found me amazing. We'd been conversing for a while, until he'd bitten me. But he'd sucked all the blood back out. I hadn't spoken to him since. But he called a lot.

"Who's Mark?" Edward asked.

"Why?" I tried to keep cool.

"He keeps visiting. Saying that he needs to see you. Won't leave. Do you know him?" Edward asked. I contemplated.

"Yeah. I know him. Vampire..." I trailed off.

"Okay. We'll let him in. One moment," then he was gone. I waited for a moment and he materialized in my room with Mark. Then left again.

"That him? Mr. Left-ya?" Mark asked. His voice was like bells.

"Hi to you too," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Sorry. Hello, Ms. Swan. How are you feeling? Can you answer my question now?" he said, smiling.

"Yes. That's Edward. Apparently he's my new singing partner." **(A.N. I'm stickin' to the story line)**

"Ouch. He seems like an old croak who would be an ass to any kid he saw. I hate him _so_ much. He's not good for you Bella," he said.

""Sorry, Mr. Control-my-life. Who should I date, dad?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not him. Just saying."

"I still have your scar."

"I know. Sorry by the way. I just lost myself. Never done that, you know? Your fault, by the way. You smell to good," he smiled.

"My blood calls to Edward."

"Wow. I wouldn't handle that. Just letting you know."

"Why'd you come?" I asked.

"Ah...that. Well, when I...bit you, I seemed to have forgotten some venom and your body slowly took to it. As we speak, your heart is faltering. In 72 hours, you'll be the real deal. This is when the pain begins."

I couldn't speak. Edward burst through the door right after.

"You did that to her?!"

Oh no.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay...this is chapter 8. Sorry it has taken me so long to write it, but I just seem to have major writers block. Sorry!!**_

**Chapter 8: Pain**

"Edward, no! Calm down!" I yelled.

"No, I will not calm down! Bella's he's killed you!" that stung. I wasn't dead.

"Please," I begged. "Please don't hurt him. He's my friend."

"Edward seemed to calm down a bit once I'd said that. He came to sit next to me.

"Bella, I really am sorry that I bit you. It was a reckless, stupid thing to do and I do hope to see you as one of us. Don't forget to visit me. I really must be going though," Mark said. I nodded to him and he left.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Right now I am. What about you?" I looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine. But we should probably tell Carlisle so that he can fake your death once you've turned. I don't want anyone to see you changed. I don't want them thinking you've gone under the knife..." he trailed off, smiling slightly.

"What about singing?" I asked.

"You can go back to it in a few weeks. I promise," he said. I smiled up at him

"Thank you."

He nodded and left the room. My arm started throbbing and I felt my breath getting faster and harder. I was cold and very tired. So, this is what death feels like?

Edward walked back into the room and straight next to me. He looked really upset.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Of course something is wrong, Bella. You're dieing. Painfully, slowly. And the only thing you're getting out of this is...nothing," he sat down on the same space as before he left and put his head in his hands.

"Edward, don't worry. I'm not dieing. I'll be okay...you know...afterwards."

He just looked at me, appalled. My whole body seemed to ignite at that moment and I thrashed around. His expression changed and he held me down, taking my wrists in his hands, leaning over me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. "FIRE! There's fire in my veins! Help me!"

There was no need to call for help. Five nurses and a couple doctors, including Carlisle rushed in. I thrashed harder against Edwards hands and my whole body burned. Could they NOT see the fire? It was _all around me_ _**(A.n. Had to point that out! I didn't even plan it!) **_

"Bella honey, calm down...it's going to be okay. I promised remember?" that soothed me but my body was still thrashing and I was still on fire. I felt like gasoline had been sprayed into my veins then lit. That isn't a good feeling.

Eventually, my fire dulled. The doctors and nurses all left and Carlisle gave me a smile. I smiled back, to not be rude. Edward stayed by me, ready to hold my wrists when necessary. I looked up at him and blushed three shades of red.

"Bella? Why are you blushing?" he asked in his velvety voice.

"You know, I will be getting something out of this, just so you know," I said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked, laughing a little bit.

"An eternity with you," I answered. Then I pulled him down to my level and kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly.

We just stayed like that. Well, until the fire came back. Then he held my wrists as I thrashed. Just twelve more hours...


	9. Chapter 9: Singing Vampire

_**Chapter 9: Singing Vampire**_

_**8 months later**_

Bellap.o.v.

I think I'm getting used to this. I never really realized the kind of restraint Edward had to use around humans. I still don't. According to Carlisle, I'm the most human newborn he's ever met. I don't thirst greatly for human blood.

Then again, I never really have tasted human blood before. I've never even killed a person.

I was 'born' with an extra talent, like Edward, Alice and Jasper. I can go 3 times longer than anyone else without hunting. I also have telekinesis. Which is cool. I always wondered what it would be like if I had the same powers as Jean Grey. It's totally awesome.

Edward told the world that Bella Swan died. He also made sure that I took off right where Bella took off. To the world I'm known as Isa Hale. That's what my new birth certificate says. I'm the younger sister of Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The twins of our family. Woo. Edward and I have been dating since I was changed. He follows me around and makes sure I'm at all of his concerts and he's at all of mine.

What's odd is that no one in the world seems to notice that I look like Bella Swan. Oh, right! I am Bella Swan! Well, I used to be.

"Bella, love? You alright? We have to leave soon," Edward asked, coming into our room. I was sitting on the end edge of the enormous bed that Edward had bought. It was so him. We all moved back to Forks, Charlie notices nothing about me. We all even went to his house, saying how upset we were about my death. Since Charlie knew me as Isa Hale, he was surprised, and said he didn't know Rose and Jasper had a sister.

Edward and I had to go to the Rose Quarter in Portland, so we had to leave soon. (_**A.N. I know where that is, I live in WA**_).

"Fine, just...thinking," I answered, turning to face him standing in the doorway.

"Okay, well we should leave now, I want to stop in Nevada for a couple minutes."

"Why?" I asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

He grinned his adorable half smile at me and was suddenly running. Edward collided with me and we fell back onto the bed. He had me trapped under him, arms snaring around me.

"Just to do some sightseeing." He was lying, I knew it.

"Edward, tell me why. And skip the sightseeing crap." I said.

"Well, I was wondering, to what extent are you against getting married?" he asked.

"Edward...depends. Did you ask my father?" I said, changing my course of words after I saw his face when I spoke his name.

"Yes, Carlisle thinks it's a wonderful idea," he smiled the crooked smile once again.

"Alice will kill you. I hope you're aware of that," I teased. Alice would kill him though.

"Fine, we'll be like Mariah Carey and Nick Cannon. Get married once secretly then again for our friends," he grinned, happy with the thought of getting married..._twice_.

"No."

"You don't have a choice Bella," he said and leaned down the 5cm to my face so that he could kiss me.

Unfortunately for me, his kisses still did the same thing to me now as they did when I was human. Once his lips landed on mine, all bit of resolve I had dissolved.

He stopped short and pulled back to look into my eyes. Then he disappeared to the bedside table.

"Edward?" I asked, quickly sitting up. His eyes never left mine as he pulled out a small inoffensive black velvet box. He then lifted me from the bed and got down on one knee.

"Edward..."

"Isabella Marie Hale, I promise to love you for eternity and longer. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I couldn't believe he was serious but his eyes proved me wrong. I was suddenly overfilled with emotion so I shrieked."Of course! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Edward smiled and placed the ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful," I sighed, looking at the many shining diamonds.

"It was my mother's. I know that she would want the woman I married to wear this, just like she did."

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell as she ran down the hall.

"Oh, no," I whispered then said in a normal tone, "Yes, Alice?"

"I get to plan it right?" she asked. I should have known. But when I turned around, everyone was with her. I flushed.

"When did all of you get here?" I asked.

"When Alice Shrieked about your wedding. We came rushing back from hunting," Carlisle said.

"Bella, I want to plan your wedding! You're not going to Vegas, after all, your only 17, and Edward, 18. Tsk, Tsk." Alice said,then laughed.

"Wait, 17? Why am I younger?!"

"You have a couple months. You're exactly eleven months younger than Rose and Jasper. So, just a few more months of school. Don't worry."

"School?"

"Yeah, your birthday is, for this 'life' May 18th." she smiled brightly at me.

I hid in Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Not fair," I mumbled.

"Let's go. We want to make it to Portland soon. You know, before you're concert," Edward joked. He drove like a maniac. We'd be there in two hours, tops.

I slammed my bag into the car after running from the wedding-dazed Alice. Edward did the same and we left quickly.

I decided that the song I would open with would be 'All Around Me' in memory of my friend Bella Swan.

_**Okay, if you think I should continue on, you know to the wedding and such, just tell me. But if you don't, also tell me. Cuz' if ya don't, I wont continue, and I'll just end it here.**_


End file.
